ladydeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Event Template
}}} } | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Event Template rect 0 0 20 20 Event Template desc none } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Event Aliases } }} } | Status Status } }} } | Event Identity } }} } | Universe }|;}} | }|;|0}}| ;|0}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}| }|;|4}}}} | } }} }} } | Locations } }} } | } } }} } | Characters Heroes } }} } | Villains } }} } | Others } }} } | Allies } }} } | Enemies } }} } | Origin Origin } }} } | Titles } }} } | Collected } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} }|;|5}} |, ;|5}}}} }|;|6}} |, ;|6}}}} }|;|7}} |, ;|7}}}} }|;|8}} |, ;|8}}}} }|;|9}} |, ;|9}}}} }|;|10}} |, ;|10}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }|Episode:}} | }}} | } }} }} |comic = }}}| }}}|''[[ }]]}} |episode = }}} |movie = '' }| (Movie)|0}} |video game = }| (Video Game)|0}} |#default = } }}}}}} } | }|Episode:}} | }}} | } }} }} |comic = }}}| }}}|''[[ }]]}} |episode = }}} |movie = '' }| (Movie)|0}} |video game = }| (Video Game)|0}} |#default = } }} }} }} }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}}|}}|}} } } | } | History of event is unknown. }} } } | } | Issues in event are unknown. }} } Items: } | } | None known. }} Vehicles: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } } | } | * No issues listed }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | * None. }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL EVENT NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF EVENT | Issues = ISSUES IN EVENT | Items = ITEMS | Vehicles = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Locations = LOCATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Heroes = HEROES | Villains = VILLAINS | Others = OTHER CHARACTERS | Origin = ORIGIN OF EVENT | Titles = TITLES (Main and Crossover titles) | Collected = COLLECTED (trade paperbacks, hardcover graphic novels) | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | IssuesHeader = DEFAULT : Issues | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | RecommendedReading = DEFAULT : Recommended Reading | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__ } | }|[}} | | }} | }} } | }|;}} | }|;|0}}|||[[Category: }|;|0}}| ]]}} }|;|1}}|||[[Category: }|;|1}}| ]]}} }|;|2}}|||[[Category: }|;|2}}| ]]}} }|;|3}}|||[[Category: }|;|3}}| ]]}} }|;|4}}|||[[Category: }|;|4}}| ]]}}|[[Category:| ]]}} | }}} }}|}}